Interprete
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Cuánto lamentaba en esos momentos no poder expresarse mejor o ser más elocuente. A veces, Suecia se preguntaba como hacía Finlandia para entenderlo.


No quedó exactamente como lo esperaba, pero como hace mucho q no subo algo y tenía ganas de hacer un one shot (y la verdad no quería estudiar T.T), pues al final me animé a subirlo XDDDDD Nunca hay suficiente material de estos dos! T.T

Actualmente estoy en final de semestre y nos están cargando un poquito la mano, así q no se cuando pueda subir algo . Gracias por su comprensión! T.T

**DISCLAIMER: Ya saben q Hetalia no es mío, porq siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Alto, estoico, intimidante, serio, frío…

Había muchos adjetivos para calificar a Suecia, y definitivamente uno de ellos no era "expresivo". O eso pensaría la mayoría, pero para alguien que lo conocía tan bien como Finlandia, la realidad era otra muy, muy diferente. Berwald tenía su propia manera de comunicarse, una que sólo Tino era capaz de comprender perfectamente.

No podía recordar como empezó. Probablemente se debiera a tanto tiempo juntos, pero cada vez se convencía de lo fácil que era tratar y entender al nórdico alto de lentes. Una mirada, un sonrojo, un simple cambio en su postura o un movimiento de cabeza, una casi imperceptible sonrisa...gestos sencillos que le comunicaban mucho más que mil palabras o un complicado discurso y que él podía interpretar con una gran presición.

-¿Qué pasa, Su-san?

Como al verlo parado a la entrada de la cocina sin moverse y con vista clavada en él. El paso de los años le habían enseñado al finlandés a no saltar ni gritar cuando hacía eso, en cambio, ya sabía que era una de las formas de Berwald para intentar decirle algo.

-Sólo termino de acomodar los platos y voy contigo, ¿está bien?

El sueco asintió una vez y permaneció en su lugar en silencio. De cuando en cuando, Finlandia se volvía para mirarlo, conteniendo una risita al pensar en lo adorable que ese hombre alto e intimidante le resultaba. Y pensar que había pasado tantos años temiéndole.

-¡Ah!

De pronto, Suecia ya se encontraba a su lado y lo había abrazado por la espalda. El finlandés entendía muy bien lo que eso significaba:_ "No puede esperar" _Sea lo que fuera que estuviera pasando o que tuviera que decirle, era muy urgente.

-Está bien-suspiró resignado, sabiendo que le resultaría imposible continuar con sus quehaceres con el otro encima-Pero mañana tendrás que ayudarme a limpiar la cocina.

Pudo percibir un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos aguamarinas a la vez que asentía enérgicamente. Otra vez volvió a reír, pensando en lo fácil que era entender al sueco una vez que podía interpretar sus múltiples e imperceptibles expresiones.

Lo siguió en silencio hasta la sala y ambos se sentaron en el sofá, sin decirse nada en todo ese tiempo, o algo así, puesto que Tino no dejaba de observar a Berwald, curioso por lo que quería contarle. Y a pesar de que Suecia no decía palabra alguna en voz alta, el ojivioleta lo escuchaba, atento a lo que su silencio le comunicaba.

"_Cuando me ve unos segundos y luego baja la mirada, pretendiendo que no lo hacía, es que eso me involucra"_

Se acercó a él y tomó su mano, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa traviesa cuando el sueco se sobresaltó y sonrojó por el gesto. Y es que en esas ocasiones le resultaba sumamente adorable, que no podía evitar molestarlo un poco, sólo un poquito.

-Ahora sí, ¿qué sucede?

Sin respuesta. Suecia en cambio se sonrojó aún más y evitó mirarlo.

"_Eso quiere decir que le da pena. Adorable"_

Finlandia se recargó contra él, en parte para darle confianza y a la vez para conservar la expresión de confusión y vergüenza en su rostro que tan tierna le parecía.

-¿Todo bien, hay algo que quieras decirme?

Berwald asintió una vez, pero se mantuvo en silencio y apretó un puño con fuerza.

"_Sea lo que sea, le da mucha pena decirme y se siente muy frustrado por no poderlo hacer"_

Usualmente, esas ocasiones involucraban un "te amo", "vamos a la cama", o bien "¿quieres ir a cenar mañana?" Algo que para otros era tan fácil decir y que sin embargo para el sueco era sumamente difícil, por su timidez y su temor a incomodarlo o importunarlo. Tino suspiró.

-Por mucho que pueda entenderte, hay ciertas cosas que no sabré nunca si no las dices en voz alta.

El de lentes se estremeció y el finlandés se reprendió mentalmente por su comentario.

"_Ahora piensa que estoy enojado"_

-Berwald…-lo llamó suavemente-Está bien, no pasa nada-le sonrió para calmarlo-Si tienes que decirme algo, hazlo. Estoy aquí, no pasa nada.

Suecia lo observó por unos minutos. El ojivioleta no pudo evitar pensar en cómo antes era el más alto quien tenía que calmarlo y asegurarle que no estaba enojado, puesto que en ese tiempo le guardaba un profundo temor. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces.

"_Ahora ya está más tranquilo y está pensando en cómo decirme…lo que sea que vaya a decirme"_

Finalmente, abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla sin pronunciar palabra. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

"_Realmente debe ser muy importante"_

-En el s'co…

-¿Eh?-la voz algo áspera, pero igualmente cálida del sueco lo sacó de sus pensamientos- Perdón, no te escuché bien-y además le pareció percibir algo de temor.

-En el s'co que e'taba us'ndo hoy, el que e'tá en el cl'set, en el b'lsillo d'recho...

Hasta ahí llegó la determinación de Berwald. Volvió a guardar silencio y ya no dijo nada más. De cualquier manera, Tino lo había comprendido.

-¿Quieres que lo traiga?-preguntó, y ni siquiera esperó que le dijera sí o no, la curiosidad fue mucha, por lo que se levantó de un saltó y corrió hacia el closet.

Abrió la puerta del armario sumamente ansioso y luego de rebuscar unos instantes, dio con el saco azul que Suecia había usado en la reunión de ese día. Tal vez finalmente podría descubrir el porqué de tanto misterio. Y es que por más que lo pensaba, no se le ocurría ninguna razón para su extraño comportamiento.

Encontró algo dentro de uno de los bolsillos. Miró al sueco, quien se limitó a asentir y Finlandia pronto tuvo en sus manos una diminuta cajita blanca. Parpadeó unos instantes confundido. Pocas cosas podía caber en una caja de ese tamaño y una de ellas era…

Abrió los ojos muy grandes e intento decir algo, pero ahora fue él quien perdió el habla debido a la sorpresa.

Dentro se encontraba un hermoso anillo plateado, que en el centro tenía un magnífico zafiro azul y a los lados dos pequeños diamantes.

Berwald aprovechó para ir a su lado y tomar el anillo. Quiso pensar en algo coherente que decirle, en caso que el mensaje no hubiera quedado del todo claro, pero no se le ocurría nada. Pensar que había pasado días, semanas ensayando con cuidado su discurso, para que al final le ganara la timidez y le faltara el valor para entregarle a Tino la joya directamente. Cuánto lamentaba en esos momentos no poder expresarse mejor o ser más elocuente. A veces se preguntaba como hacía Finlandia para entenderlo.

Tomó aire, y con una mano temblorosa, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el finlandés, le puso el anillo con suma delicadeza. A pesar de no poder verse, estaba seguro que su rostro estaba tan rojo como el del sueco. Había comprendido perfectamente el significado de todo aquello:

"_Por favor, cásate conmigo"_

Tino sonrió.

Romántico, detallista, tierno, tímido y expresivo en su manera tan única y especial…

Eran de los muchos adjetivos que podía usar para describir a Berwald. Y aunque los demás los pusieran en duda, él era quien mejor lo conocía en realidad y no necesitaba de muchas palabras o frases elaboradas para comprenderlo o amarlo. El hecho de que ese hombre alto y de apariencia intimidante estuviera frente a él, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para lidiar con un ataque de nervios y sonrojado hasta las orejas, le resultaba sumamente adorable.

-¿De verdad pensaste que iba a decirte que no?

Aprovechó su confusión para pararse de puntillas y besarlo rápidamente en los labios, a la vez que lo abrazaba con fuerza, soltando un profundo suspiro cuando Berwald le correspondió el gesto, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

Por supuesto que la respuesta era _Sí._

_

* * *

_

Regresaré a estudiar ahora, q la noche es larga D8 pero antes de eso...

**Reviews plz?**


End file.
